Lewis's Lucario
Lewis' Lucario '(Japanese: 'ルイスのルカリオ Ruisu's Lucario) was the fourth Pokémon caught by Lewis in Sinnoh, and his eleventh overall. History Riolu first appeared in An Aura Breakout!, where he had been captured by a group of soldiers working for Charon, a scientist and poacher. He managed to break out of confinement with his explosive Aura Sphere move, but collapsed while hiding from the soldiers and eventually found by Lewis, his friends and Looker. Despite its distrust for humans, Riolu soon warmed up to Lewis and accepted his help in escaping from the soldiers. While hiding out, Riolu demonstrated that it had the capability to use Aura Sphere, but was unable to form it properly without it exploding. When Charon's soldiers suddenly arrived at the Pokémon Centre the group were taking shelter in, Lewis and his friends were forced to fight them off. In the following episode, Riolu attempted to help Lewis and his friends defeat the soldiers, but its Aura Sphere exploded once more, knocking it out. This allowed Charon to take it back, but his aircraft was attacked by Lewis' Honchkrow, Looker's Staraptor and Lewis himself, who was riding on Staraptor. Together, they managed to breach the aircraft and rescue Riolu before Charon and his soldiers decided to retreat. Upon returning to the ground, Looker attempted to take Riolu into protection, but the Emancipation Pokémon decided to remain with Lewis, who promptly caught him in a Poké Ball. In Controlling the Aura Within!, Riolu met Maylene's Lucario for the first time and promptly took an interest in his evolved form. It was desperate to battle Lucario and prove itself, which he finally did in Aura Unleashed! Using Quick Attack, Riolu was able to outmanoeuvre Lucario and hit it with a supereffective Force Palm. During the battle, Lucario showed Riolu how to properly form his Aura Sphere. Despite this development, Riolu was unable to aim Aura Sphere properly and Lucario was able to avoid taking damage. Lucario then knocked out Riolu with its own Aura Sphere. After the battle, Riolu was delighted to learn that Lucario was impressed with his strength. Riolu was used as Lewis' second Pokémon in his battle against Crasher Wake in A Pastoria Wipeout! He battled against Wake's Gyarados and managed to defeat it with a Force Palm to the face. He then battled Quagsire and lost after Aura Sphere misfired once again. In the following episode, Lewis and his Pokémon went to train on the Great Marsh. There, Lewis attempted to help Riolu aim Aura Sphere properly, without much success. When a wild Tropius began attacking a group of smaller Pokémon, Riolu stepped up to defend them. During the battle, Riolu managed to finally master Aura Sphere, using it to defeat Tropius. In Making Waves!, Riolu was Lewis' final Pokémon in his rematch with Wake. This time, Riolu was able to defeat Quagsire and then faced off against Wake's strongest Pokémon, Floatzel. During the battle, Floatzel was able to use the water battlefield to its advance and attack from underwater, but Riolu was able to use its Aura to locate it and hit it with Quick Attack. A second Quick Attack from below forced Floatzel out of the water and into the air. Riolu then fired an Aura Sphere from underwater, shooting up in a column of water and smashing Floatzel into the ceiling, defeating it. Riolu was chosen by Lewis to battle Byron's Bastiodon in Let Byron Be Byron! ''Despite landing several hits, Bastiodon's strong defences prevented it from taking much damage. Riolu was then easily defeated with a single Metal Burst. In ''An Iron-Clad Secret!, Riolu was sent out to have a training battle against Riley and his Lucario. The battle was interrupted however, when a group of Team Galactic Grunts, led by Saturn, arrived on the island and began disrupting the wild Pokémon in order to harvest the energy given off by the ore. Riolu battled against Saturn's Toxicroak in the following episode and was poisoned by the Toxic Mouth Pokémon's Poison Jab. When Lewis stepped in to protect Riolu from any further harm, the Emanation Pokémon was moved and became determined to protect his Trainer, evolving into Lucario. With his new Steel-typing, Lucario was able to shrug off the effects of the poison and battled Toxicroak once again. Just when Lucario was about to finish Toxicroak off with Aura Sphere, Saturn recalled his Pokémon and ordered Team Galactic's retreat from Iron Island. Lucario was able to have a rematch with Bastiodon in A Battle Hard As Steel! After a long battle, he was able to bypass the Shield Pokémon's defences and defeat it with a super-effective Aura Sphere, winning Lewis the Mine Badge. Lewis left Lucario at Professor Juniper's Laboratory when he decided to go to Johto. Personality and characteristics Lucario, as a Riolu, due to being captured and mistreated by Charon and his soldiers, initially had a deep distrust of humans. However, he soon struck up a close friendship with Lewis, who's aura matched Riolu's. He is generally quite a serious and determined Pokémon, but is also shown to be rather childlike, as he was tearful when recaptured by Charon and happily hugged Lewis when he rescued him. Riolu developed a close bond with Maylene's Lucario, whom it looked up to. Riolu was seen to be desperate to prove his strength to both Lucario and Lewis. After losing to his idol, Riolu was upset, but soon cheered up when Lucario commended his strength. Riolu was shown to be extremely close to Lewis, due to their matching Aura, and became determined to protect him, resulting in his evolution. Upon his evolution, Lucario lost its childlike traits and became much more mature, although its undying loyalty to Lewis remained unchanged. Lucario has also been shown to stand up against bullying, as seen in The Great Marsh of Training!, where he confronted a Tropius that was harassing a group of smaller Pokémon. Moves used Trivia * Lucario is Lewis' first Fighting-type Pokémon, as well as his first Steel-type.